Here To Stay is a New Bird: A Christmas Interlude
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: Just some Captain Swan holiday fluff. It's a tale of Killian's first Charming Christmas, and takes place in the six weeks between the sacrifice of the Snow Queen and arrival of the villains. How will everyone's favorite pirate react to the Christmas traditions of our world? (Christmas pjs included!) - re-uploaded to fix formatting issues.


First off, yes, I still am working on _Of Devils, Black Sheep, Villains and Knaves_ , and this story could fit right into that one, but it can stand alone. And I am so sorry that I just realized the formatting was all kinds of crazy so hopefully this fixes it. This story takes place in the six weeks in between the defeat of the Snow Queen and the arrival of the villains. Italics are thoughts or flashbacks. Now, without further ado, please enjoy this little bit of holiday Killian and Emma fluff!

 **Here To Stay is a New Bird**  
 **A Christmas Interlude to _Of Devils, Black Sheep, Villains and Knaves_**

"How many more shops are you planning on going to, Swan?" Killian asked as he was dragged in to yet another store.

"Were you not listening when I explained this whole family Christmas thing? The gift-giving?" Emma countered.

"Aye, I did. Which is why I went out and purchased all of my gifts almost two weeks ago, after you explained it all." He replied, taking their joined hands and pulling her close to him. "What say we grab grilled cheese from Granny's and I'll acquire us a boat and we have an afternoon on the water?"

Emma bit her lip, clearly tempted. "That does sound nice. But I haven't gotten my Mom anything. And I still need to get something for Regina."

"Can't you do this another time?" Killian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Come on, Swan. As much as I love spending time with you, I could think of a more pleasant way to spend the day.

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow, Killian. I have to get these gifts." She wriggled out of his grasp and headed for a display of scarves.

Killian groaned and joined her. This was going to be a long day.

Two hours and three more shops later, Emma had finally gotten something for everyone on her list, as well as some colorful paper to wrap it all in.

"Back to the loft?" Killian asked.

"No. Granny's. I need to wrap these somewhere my family won't see." Emma explained. "But I could show you one of those movies I was telling you about. I'm sure one is on TV right now."

"Granny's it is." He nodded and helped her inside and up to his room with her many bags of purchases. "Shall I get us a late lunch?"

"Don't you have presents to wrap?" She asked innocently.

 _I see how it is, Swan. You want to see your present. I may be new to this Christmas thing, but I am not stupid, darling._ Killian smiled and opened the chest at the end of the bed, revealing several neatly wrapped packages tied up with string.

"Seriously?" Emma asked, annoyed.

Killian shrugged. "Mary Margaret showed me how to do it."

Emma scowled at the display. "You would be good at something like this."

"Oh, I'm good at a lot of things, love." He winked suggestively at her. "Remember, I am a sailor, tying knots is nothing new."

"You are incorrigible." She shook her head. "Go get us food."

"As my lady wishes." Killian bowed theatrically. "Oh, and just so you know, your present isn't in there."

"I wasn't going to snoop!" Emma exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him, which he expertly avoided and ducked out of the room.

Killian couldn't help the smile on his face as he made his way over to the counter. It'd been a month since the Dark One had been banished. He and Emma saw each other daily, so much so that the Charmings (Royals? Nolans?) had invited him over for Christmas. That had been a pleasant surprise for Killian. He'd been playing darts in Granny's one day after lunch about two weeks ago when Mary Margaret walked in and asked him to sit down in such a serious way that Killian began to worry…

Two weeks earlier…

" _Is everyone okay? The little Royal?" He asked._

 _"Everyone's fine." Mary Margaret smiled. "I just needed to talk to you about something."_

 _"Anything you need, my lady." Killian nodded._

 _"Emma has explained what we do for Christmas, yes?" She asked, and he nodded so she continued. "Good. Well, I'd like to officially invite you to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with us. You can even stay at the loft - if you sleep on the couch. David's rule."_

 _"I would be honored." Killian said. "I will not be crowding you?"_

 _"No." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Regina's going to have us all over for Christmas dinner, then Henry's going to stay with her. They'll both come to the loft Christmas Day and have breakfast and open presents with us."_

 _"I humbly accept, my lady." He nodded, smiling. "Shall I bring anything?"_

 _"No. I mean, if you want to do presents for people, that's fine." Mary Margaret waved a hand._

 _"Emma did tell me about those. She said something about…opening them?" Killian asked, confused. He really had adapted to this world very well, but there were still a few things that threw him._

 _"Yeah. It's…well, you wrap them in paper so no one knows what you got them until they rip off the paper and are surprised. It's part of the fun of Christmas." She explained. "Do you already have presents?"_

 _"I've got something for Henry. And I do plan on getting Emma something."_

 _"Let me know when you get your presents and I'll come by and help you wrap them." Mary Margaret stood. "I have to get back. Ashley has Neal for me and I can't stay too long."_

 _Killian paused for a moment. "Wait…why invite me?"_

 _Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "The way the two of you are? If we didn't bring you over, that would mean Emma would want to leave at some point. Killian, you're practically family already. You are more than welcome."_

 _He smiled. "Thank you."_

 _"Merry Christmas." Mary Margaret grinned. "See you later."_

 _"Aye." Killian nodded, rather dumbfounded._

"What can I get you, Jones?" Granny asked, shaking him from his reverie.

Killian was pleased to hear the old woman calling him by the name Ruby had chosen for him, even though it was a sad reminder that her Granddaughter was off searching for her pack in the Enchanted Forest.

"Two grilled cheeses, one with onion rings, one with fries, a coffee, and a hot chocolate for Emma." Killian ordered.

"Be ready in a few." Granny nodded. "And Jones? Remember, the walls in this place? Paper thin."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "I'll remind Emma that she must keep her cursing at the gift wrap to a minimum."

Granny just laughed and went about packing up their order so he could carry it upstairs.

By the time Killian made it back to the room, Emma had wrapped three presents. They looked festive but not nearly as neat as his. That truly didn't surprise him based on his knowledge of Emma.

"Don't judge." She said defensively.

"Judge what?" Killian asked innocently, setting the food on the coffee table. "Shall we?"

They settled down sitting against the couch, Killian's left arm around her shoulders, munching on their meal while they watched the only Christmas movie Emma found on the TV that she wanted to see: Elf. She figured he'd have an easier time understanding it since he knew New York and he could maybe even identify with Will Ferrell's character a bit, being in a strange city after coming from a magical land.

"What is that fellow wearing?" He asked. "Is this what some men in this land wear?"

"No. It's an elf costume." Emma explained.

"That is no elf."

"Not elves like the ones that wrote all the magic books." She shook her head. "These guys help Santa make and deliver toys to good little girls and boys all over the world."

"And they wear those ridiculous shoes?" He asked incredulously. No real man should be caught dead in footwear like that. Perhaps a Genie, but never a man.

"They do." Emma nodded. "But elves like this aren't real."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "No offense, love, but I don't know if you're quite the authority on what is real and what isn't."

She elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "You just don't understand what it's like for those of us who were raised to believe that people like my mom and dad were just stories."

He held up a hand. "I concede the point. Still. Does he not realize he is much taller than all of those folks? They are even shorter than the dwarves."

"Just…watch the movie."

The next day, Killian dressed himself in his nicest waistcoat and pants, put on his leather jacket, and headed for the loft, his presents and overnight supplies in tow. Emma had requested that he stop there first and go over to Regina's with them. Privately, he thought she didn't want to run the risk of Regina and Killian being there alone. While they still were not friends, per say, Killian felt like he and her Majesty had buried the hatchet and were at least friendly to each other. Besides, neither would ever make a scene in front of Henry.

He knocked on the door and David answered, wearing a nice green sweater and slacks. The Prince looked nicer than Killian had ever seen him look in this world, Dave usually stuck to a more casual look.

"Come on in, Killian." He smiled. "Set your stuff down over here."

Killian nodded and set his bag and the present bag next to the sofa. He reached in the present bag and pulled out a small box and two larger ones. "Do you have anywhere to hide these?"

"Emma's, right?" David asked and Killian nodded. "We'll put them behind the tree. The rest of her presents are under our bed. She can't help it, she's horrible about shaking them to try and find out what's inside."

"Yes, Henry warned me." Killian smiled at Swan's antics.

"I think it's adorable. Her mother is not as fond of it." David shrugged. "Want anything to drink?"

"I think I'll check on Emma, if you don't mind."

"I know she's dressed, so sure, go right upstairs." David nodded.

Emma was just putting her earrings in when Killian made his way upstairs. "Just when I thought you could not be more stunning, you surprise me."

Emma bit her lip and turned around to look at him, embarrassed and flattered all at once. "Thanks."

She really did look lovely, in her pretty red sweater and black skirt, and her black tights and boots made her legs look like they went on for days. Killian stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Very nice, indeed." He smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at her in the mirror. "So…we just go and eat?"

"Pretty much. Christmas is a time to celebrate family. So…our family is a little…weird." Emma explained. "So tonight we celebrate at Regina's, which I think she only got to have it at her place because she won the argument with Mom over the fact that with the baby, doing Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas breakfast was too much."

"Aye, sounds reasonable." Killian inhaled the scent of her hair and neck. "And then we come back here."

"Yes. We'll come back here and watch a movie or hang out as a family. Tomorrow, Mary Margaret will make huge breakfast, and we'll spend the day just being a family. Dad and I have the Sheriff's office line forwarded to our phones so we won't have to be there at all unless something happens."

Killian was no longer listening, he was completely focused on placing feather-light kisses on her neck. Emma trailed off, enjoying the feelings.

"Emma! Let's go!" David called up, breaking the spell.

Killian smiled, taking her hand. "Come on, love."

Emma nodded, and stopped, pulling him back to her slightly. "One more thing." She said.

"What?"

"Regina's having a tough time right now." She explained. "So…"

"Say no more, love." He kissed her hand, understanding. "We will be respectful of her pain." Killian smiled, Emma truly was a good-hearted person.

"Hook! Emma! Don't make me come up there!" David warned.

"I'm coming!" Emma rolled her eyes. "I so need my own place."

Dinner at Regina's was festive and fun. The former Evil Queen had channeled her inner Martha Stewart and made a delicious feast, decorated the house in miles of garland and lights, and seemed determined to be festive. It appeared that Christmas had given Regina something to focus on other than her loss, so it was good to see her actually smiling and laughing.

"How have you not done Christmas?" Regina asked after Henry finished explaining caroling (Killian had seen some on the way there).

"Either I wasn't in the realm or I just…wasn't involved." Killian shrugged. "It is quite an enjoyable holiday."

"I hope you're still saying that after you see Grandma's surprise for you." Henry grinned.

"Yes, please be sure to still have on the surprise when I arrive tomorrow." Regina nodded. "I think this is one thing I'd have to see to believe."  
Killian looked at them, confused. "What are you two going on about?"

Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "Killian, come with me, I want to show you something."

The former pirate shot Henry and Regina a look - he had not finished with that line of questioning, but dutifully followed Emma down the hall so they were out of sight.

"What is it, Swan?" He asked.

"One more tradition that I think you'll enjoy." She grinned, waving her hand.

Killian looked up to see a small plant hanging from the doorway. "Is it some sort of spell?"

Emma bit her lip. "No. It's called mistletoe. If you happen to get caught standing underneath it with another person, you're supposed to kiss."

 _Here is a tradition I can definitely get on board with!_ Killian thought and captured her lips in a deep kiss. "Shall we put this little plant in every doorway?"

"That might get difficult if you and David are caught in the doorway…" She teased.

He kissed her again gently. "It's a risk I'd be willing to take."

After a merry evening at Regina's, which involved a bit more of the mistletoe, they said goodbye to Henry and Regina and headed back to the loft. Mary Margaret made her way in first, and handed a small bag to each of them as they walked in.

"Part of the requirement of staying here is special Christmas pajamas." She explained.

He looked over at David, who grimaced, and mouthed "just go with it".

Killian didn't really know what to say, he had a bad feeling about what was in the small gift bag. "Thank you."

He was even granted the first use of the bathroom to change while the others dressed in their own rooms or behind the privacy screen that they had (finally) installed. Killian marveled at the thoughtfulness of whoever purchased the pajamas as he pulled out a v-neck black shirt and soft black hooded jacket, which he had learned was called a "hoodie". It had even been altered to fit over his brace and hook.

Then he pulled out the pants. Killian had to admit, the fabric was quite soft. But they were bright red with little snowmen all over them.

"The things I do for you, Swan." He muttered. The pants were, at least, easy to put on and comfortable.

"Come on, Killian!" Emma called. "It can't be that bad!"

 _Can't be that bad? I'm Captain bloody Hook for Merlin's sake! I can't wear this ridiculous attire!_ "Why would you insist I wear this garment covered in these infernal snow creatures?" Killian replied.

"It's a non-optional part of the holiday experience." David said.

The minute Killian emerged from the bathroom, Mary Margaret, clad in white pajamas with small red birds perched on small green plants all over them, snapped a photo. David wore a grey t-shirt and green pants with the same red birds as his wife. Emma had on blue pajamas with snowmen all over them as well.

Killian had to swallow some choice words - that photo better never see the light of day. "How does this enhance the holiday?"

"It makes us laugh." David grinned. "Besides, Elsa picked them out for you both."

 _That changed things. A little._ He liked Elsa. But if he ever saw her again, the ice queen would be getting a piece of his mind and then some for this little stunt.

"Come on." Emma rolled her eyes and pulled him on to the sofa. "You'll live."

Killian soon forgot his irritation as they had hot chocolate (with cinnamon for the ladies and rum for the gentlemen), listened to David read a Christmas poem, and played a very interesting game of poker. He and Emma dominated the card game, Emma calling every bluff, except Killian's, and his quick mind, used to calculating headings by the stars, calculating possibilities and pushing the bets higher.

By the time everyone began heading to bed, Killian had (mostly) forgotten about his attire and was enjoying the festivities. Enjoying being part of a family.

"Goodnight, Killian." Mary Margaret smiled after readying the pull out sofa for the evening. "It's not the most comfortable bed in the world, but it'll do."

"Hook." David nodded, standing and returning the mugs to kitchen. "Merry Christmas Emma."

"Merry Christmas Dad, Mom." Emma smiled.

"Don't stay up too much later." David warned.

Killian could hear Mary Margaret's soft admonishment of "David" before the pair slipped behind the privacy screen.

"So…what do you think of Christmas?" Emma asked.

"I think…it is a lovely holiday." He smiled. "I am glad your family included me."

"Of course we did." She shook her head. "I know what your favorite part might be."

"Winning every hand in poker?" Killian suggested.

"Almost every hand." She corrected. "And no. Look up."

Above them was a hovering sprig of mistletoe.

"You're getting quite good at that." He grinned. "But I thought it had to be in a doorway."

"Are you really complaining?" Emma asked.

"Not at all." Killian grinned and kissed her gently.

They stayed up for a while, laying on the sofa bed and talking.

"Be honest. What'd you really think of the pajamas?" Killian asked, absently playing with their joined hands.

"I thought they were funny once I knew who picked them out." Emma smiled. "Elsa would pick something with snowmen on them."

"It is very her." Killian nodded. "But I meant on myself."

She rolled her eyes. "I do prefer the leather. But this is…cute. Weirdly normal."

"Normal?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We don't get that much around here." Emma shrugged. "If I told anyone outside of Storybrooke that the daughter of Snow White is dating Captain Hook, I'm pretty sure they'd lock me up and throw away the key."

"I'd get you out, Swan." Killian kissed her hand gently. "Always."

"Speaking of locked up…" She turned to him with a little trepidation in her voice. "Can I ask something serious?"

"Fire away." He nodded. "I've learned my lesson about keeping secrets. I'm an open book."

"When…when Mom, Mulan, Aurora and I were locked up by Cora…you took the bean and told me you were done with me."

"Clearly I was wrong."

"Yes. But not my question. Would you have…would you really not have done the same to me? You know, leaving you on the beanstalk?"

"At the time? No, I would not have left you. If it suited my interests better? Probably." Killian sighed. "Though perhaps not. I liked you from the start, Emma. You didn't fall for anything and once I saw your determination, I was pretty sure you wouldn't fail. I would have gone with you all and left Cora behind in a heartbeat."

"If only I'd trusted my gut." Emma said softly. "Maybe some things could have been avoided."

"I think we've learned a lot about wishing to change the past." He replied dryly, and then continued. "No. Your gut was right about me in that instance. I can tell you right now that I would have turned on you the moment it suited me better to do so. Well, maybe not you personally, but the rest of them." Killian looked at her seriously. "My past…the past is what helps make us who we are. As messy as my rather long history is, it led me here."

"What were you like?" Emma asked, "As a kid?"

Killian smiled and launched into the happier stories from his childhood and young adulthood, leaving out the stories about his father abandoning them and his mother dying. They weren't - he wasn't - ready for those stories just yet.

Morning came much too soon for Killian, but the smell of coffee and David singing Christmas carols had him up just after seven. David didn't say a word, just handed him a cup of coffee while he continued to bounce his son and sing to him.

"Merry Christmas." Killian said, having learned that those words were a traditional farewell, greeting, and general nice saying for the holiday. "Thanks mate."

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you, but Neal keeps his schedule even when we don't." David sighed, setting the baby down in his bouncy seat. "Mary Margaret will be up soon too to make breakfast. You sleep okay?"

"Aye." Killian nodded taking a sip of coffee. _If we are ever forced back to the Enchanted Forest, I'm taking a bloody shipload of this stuff, Dave's teasing be damned_. "I assume this is the time for the presents?"

"After breakfast. Maybe a little before." David nodded. "Between you and I, Emma has more presents than anyone other than Neal. And I think half of his are from Emma."

"She has bought quite a lot for the little royal." Killian replied. "But I have heard there is a special bond between father and daughter."

"Oh there is." David said. "And don't you forget it."

"Again with this conversation?" A voice asked from the top of the stairs.

Killian beamed up at the blonde beauty making her way down the stairs. She'd brushed her hair back into a pony tail and put on some warm looking shoes that seemed to be made of the same cloth as some of the sweaters the people of this world wore.

"Morning, Swan." Killian grinned. "Merry Christmas."

"You pick up on this holiday stuff fast." She smiled, kissing him, and then turning to her father (who was making a face). "Is there coffee?"

"Of course." David said, grimace still evident on his features. "Why don't you two get the presents from Santa down out of your closet before Henry and Regina get here?"

"Merry Christmas." Mary Margaret said, breezing in, her pajama clad self wrapped in a cozy red robe. "While they're doing that, David you slice the bread, I'm going to get the casserole in the oven and we can get started on breakfast."

"Just how much breakfast are you making?" Killian heard David ask as he and Emma made their way upstairs.

"So, I understand this whole Santa thing is a myth…doesn't Henry know that?" Killian asked as they pulled down presents from a hidden spot in the closet.

"Yes. And no. It's tricky here because myths are sometimes real. Henry knows Santa, the Santa who comes down the chimney and leaves presents, isn't real. But he does believe that Santa and what he stands for is real." Emma explained. "Get used to it. We'll be doing Santa for the next 15 years for Neal."

 _Ah, so you see us still being together in 15 years? Good to know, Swan._ Killian raised an eyebrow but didn't voice the question. "So…parents deceive their children in order for them to behave? And if they do, their parents give them presents claiming that they came from Santa?"

"I think deep down every kid knows it's their parents. But I've always thought Santa was more about hope." Emma shrugged. "Once Ingrid died…I got my memories back. When I was that age…I wished to God, Santa, Merlin…whoever was listening, that I could have a real Christmas with a real tree. I had just run away from a great family. And all I wanted was a real Christmas. Well, about two weeks into December, I landed in Ingrid's group home. And we had a real tree and decorations and presents. Not many, you know, because there were a lot of us, but presents. And dinner and carols and Christmas."

"It was your first real Christmas?" Killian asked.

"Sort of." Emma nodded. "Anyway, I always thought that maybe Santa didn't work the way he's portrayed in movies, you know. Delivering presents to individual children, maybe he delivers good will and hope. To everyone."

"Very deep, Swan." He nodded as they set the presents under the tree.

"So that's kind of why I really appreciate you going along with the pajamas and everything this year." She said.

Killian pulled her close. "If wearing infernal snow creatures on my pants is what is required to spend this day with you, I'd gladly do it one hundred times over."

Emma just smiled at him and kissed him gently. Only a "ehem" from David broke them apart.

"Set the table, you two." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her husband. "David, start cutting up the strawberries please."

"Is there an end to the list of things to do this morning?" David asked teasingly.

Mary Margaret just looked at him seriously. "No."

About ten minutes later, after Emma and Killian had finished setting the table, Regina and Henry arrived.

Regina just stood in the door, stunned.

"I never thought I'd see this…Captain Hook in Christmas pajamas." She shook her head, grinning. "Someone tell me there is photographic evidence of this?"

"Plenty." David nodded. "Come in, Regina. We have them for you and Henry as well."

Regina's face hardened. "No."

"Just…look at them, at least." Mary Margaret handed her a bag. Inside was a very nice pair of black silk pajamas with Regina's royal emblem embroidered on it in red.

The former evil queen was stunned for a moment. "Wow. I…thank you."

"You're family. You need to join the family tradition." David grinned.

"If I see one camera pointed my direction, it'll get a fireball." Regina warned, and then waved her hand and instantly she and Henry were both dressed in their pajamas. Henry's were black with little snowmen on them and a plain white shirt.

"Thanks mom! Thanks grandma." Henry grinned. "Can we do presents yet?"

"Breakfast first." Mary Margaret said and ushered them all to the table, which was now overflowing with strawberries and egg casserole and french toast and bacon and all kinds of jellies and toast and biscuits and cinnamon rolls. Then there was coffee and hot chocolate, whipped cream and cinnamon.

"This looks less healthy than Granny's." Regina quipped.

"It's Christmas, Regina. You don't count calories at Christmas." Mary Margaret retorted.

Killian watched the whole scene in amazement. Not only seeing Mary Margaret and Regina act as though they were…friends, but also Regina willingly taking part in the festivities regardless of the appearance. Before the curse, the Evil Queen sitting down to breakfast with Snow White, Prince Charming, their daughter, and Captain Hook would have been the start of a joke. And probably a violent one at that. Yet, here they all were, in ridiculous Christmas pajamas, eating heaps upon heaps of delicious breakfast food, and having a merry time.

Killian ate until he couldn't any more, and watched as the others slowly wound down their eating, until Henry finally had enough, and called them all over to the presents to open them.

"Let's sort them into piles." Mary Margaret instructed, and they did so, putting the piles where the person would sit. Killian was surprised to see his pile and Regina's just as large as Mary Margaret's and David's. Neal's and Emma's piles were massive. So was Henry's.

Henry wasted no time, tearing into his presents, Emma was right behind him. The rest of the adults took their time, opening the packages. Mary Margaret gushed over his wrapping job, and David sincerely appreciated the automotive emergency kit - Killian had ridden in that truck enough times to know it needed occasional assistance.

Killian opened his pile slowly, savoring each present. Emma had gotten him a photo frame covered in anchors with their picture inside as well as a whole collection of Shakespeare books. Mary Margaret had given him a photo album, with pictures from their first date and other events, all the way up to a picture of them in their pajamas the previous night. David gave him something called a multi-tool, which Killian appreciated even if he didn't know what they all did yet - he could see the use. Henry had gotten him a movie called "The Princess Bride" and another called "Back to the Future". He also included a list of "must see" movies that Henry promised Killian he would show him.

Killian found that he enjoyed watching others open presents as much as he enjoyed opening his own. Especially Emma. He'd given her quite a bit. One was a little silly, a swan-shaped pen holder for her desk at the station. Another was a mug labeled "Sheriff" and he'd added a note that this entitled her to a coffee every morning from him. His last present was the nicest, as Killian and found a very pretty pair of earrings in the shape of embellished anchors during his Christmas shopping adventure. He could see everything she opened as she sat in the chair and he leaned against it, sitting on the floor.

"Killian! This is adorable." Mary Margaret investigated her daughter's haul. She held up the mug and laughed. "It's perfect. Where did you find it?"

Killian scratched behind his ears. "Belle helped me. She used that box computer thing to contact a place called Amazon. The swan I got from Geppetto."

Emma bit her lip and looked down at him after opening the earrings. "They're beautiful."

"As are you." He said softly, kissing her hand.

The presents were soon all opened, Neal making everyone laugh by being more amused by the wrapping paper than by any of the presents he received. Henry was already practicing the knots in the book Killian had given him, Mary Margaret was admiring the ring David had given her with Emma and Neal's birthstones, Emma was flicking through the photo album he'd received and Regina and David were playing a trivia game that had been Henry's present - though he didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, the lad looked up from his knot and out at the window. "It's snowing! Can we go play? Please?"

"Sure." Emma answered very quickly. "Bundle up."

"We'll take Neal out for a bit, just to see the snow." Mary Margaret nodded.

It took some time for everyone to get dressed and put on coats and hats and gloves. Regina bundled up in the new scarf Emma had given her. Henry used his new hat from David. Neal looked like a big blob of fabric with all the layers he was wrapped in.

"It's not that cold out, Mary Margaret." David said as they made their way out the door.

"It is when you're his age." She retorted.

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and held him back, allowing the others to leave.

"Do you have your other…you know?" Emma wiggled the fingers of her left hand.

"Aye." He nodded suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just…go put it on." She replied, grinning. "I have one more present to give."

"Swan, don't mess around with magic, love." Killian warned as he pulled the false hand from his bag and replaced the hook. "It always comes with a price."

"I know. And I don't care that you have a hook." Emma took his hand. "But my last Christmas present…this will be more fun for you if you have both hands."

She waved her hand over his false one and all of a sudden, Killian could feel it. He could actually move the fingers.

"I don't understand, Emma." He shook his head, staring in wonder at his prosthetic hand that was now moving.

"Trust me, I went over this with Regina a dozen different ways. It's safe. The price of this magic is that it's only temporary. Which is fine with me because I kind of like the hook." She grinned. "But you are going to enjoy a snowball fight a lot more if you have two hands."

"Snowball fight?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"I think you'll like it." Emma nodded and waved her hand again. "One more thing."

Above them floating in the air was the mistletoe. Killian pulled her close, truthfully enjoying the use of both hands, and kissed her. They might have stayed there all day, except a text, then phone call, from David reminded them that they had a snowball fight to get to.

It ended up being Killian and Emma versus Henry and David as Mary Margaret and Regina watched and laughed. The game ended and the others went inside while Emma and Killian took a walk.

As he held Emma's hand, Killian reflected on what was his first real Christmas. He understood why all the people in this world loved the holiday, it was a joyful one, meant to celebrate family and tradition and giving. And the way Emma was talking, they'd have many more Christmases to enjoy together, which couldn't have made Killian happier. It even reminded him of a song that had been playing with the rest of the Christmas tunes at Granny's the whole month of December:

 _Gone away is the blue bird_  
 _Here to stay_  
 _Is a new bird_  
 _He sings a love song_  
 _As we go along_  
 _Walking in the winter wonderland_

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
